


Extra Time

by Cerdic519



Series: Castiel In Charge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Collars, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Castiel, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Naked Dean Winchester, Sub Dean, Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's day at the office has been difficult, and Cas asks him for something even harder. </p><p>No, not that!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Time

Cas was very much a homeboy – taking care of his alpha mate took up most of his time and attention – but he did do a few hours each week at the local library. Nearly always during the day though; he wanted to be home and ready for Dean when his man came home of an evening, hot and sweaty after a day at the office.

It was unconventional, what the two of them had, but it worked. At Sandover, Dean was the typical high-powered executive, always in control and making decisions at the snap of his fingers. Yet like so many, that often left him feeling stressed, and Cas knew that his mate loved nothing more than to come home and surrender himself to the smaller man, completely and utterly. It took a lot out of Cas – in every sense! - but he was always so very happy when he saw that satisfied look on his mate's face. Dean was everything to him.

Which was why he was so annoyed today. One of his fellow librarians was due to give birth in a month's time, and with another having just had to go to Oregon for a family illness, they were short-staffed. Very reluctantly, Cas had agreed to cover one evening shift, as the place now stayed open late every Thursday. It had been busy with all the students taking advantage of the late hours, and he had only just been able to clear everyone out before closing. Sighing, he locked the door and walked over to his car.

+~+~+

Cas pulled into their garage and turned off the engine, resting his head against the steering-wheel for a moment before going into the house. Normally, of course, he would have had Dean's dinner ready for him when he came home, but the man knew that he would be late that evening, and Cas had left a light snack out for him, along with a note saying that he should order pizza for delivery at nine. A rare treat, as Cas was always watching Dean's diet. Or at least his figure.

The snack had gone from its place on the kitchen top, and everything had been properly cleaned up, which was good. There was the sound of music coming from the main room, and Cas followed it until....

Holy Fuck!

Dean was knelt on the floor, facing away from Cas towards the open fire, and naked except for his collar. His skin was flushed with warmth, and the librarian felt momentarily light-headed as all his blood rushed south. Dean was beautiful at any time, but when he was like this, submissive and just waiting for Cas to have his way with him, he would have tempted a god!

“Beautiful!” Castiel praised. 

Dean managed to go even redder. Cas walked over to him, and removed his tie, carefully tying it around the top of Dean's head and earning himself a confused look from his mate. Dean always teased him that Cas had twelve ties on his tie-rack and every one of them was blue, but it was a kink of his to use each and every one of them in their play together, and then for Cas to wear it around the house (sometimes with nothing else!). The way Dean looked at such a simple accessory on his mate's body always made him feel so very happy.

Cas stopped and thought for a moment. Dean, being Dean, would ask for sex any time of day, that was true, but he rarely took the initiative like this. That had to mean that today at work had been difficult. Getting the reason out of Dean would, of course, be a challenge.

“Stay there a moment”, he said, returning to the cupboard and retrieving the huge patchwork quilt that Dean's mother had knitted for them both. “And do not pout!”

He heard a barely repressed huff. He knew his mate too well! Smiling, he returned to the room, coming up behind Dean.

“What went wrong today?” he asked gently.

He noticed that, also unusually, Dean had to stop himself from leaning in to touch him. He gently placed a hand on his mate's broad shoulder, and could feel the tension within him.

“They want to outsource IT to Mexico”, Dean said with a sigh. “It'd save them thousands.”

“And you are against such a move?” Cas asked gently.

“Lots of good guys in IT”, Dean said gruffly, and Cas could feel the tension in him. “They don't deserve to get dumped on.”

“I am sure you will do your best for them”, Cas said quietly. “Just as you always do your best for me, Dean. I think that tonight though, I am going to make you attempt something extremely difficult.”

There was a barely suppressed whimper. Cas began to remove his clothes, and he could see that, even without his being able to see anything, his mate knew what was happening.

“Anything for my Cas”, Dean said quietly.

“Anything?” Cas queried.

“Anything!” Dean said fervently.

Cas finished undressing, and pulled the huge quilt around him like a cloak. Moving in until he was close behind his mate, he wrapped the quilt around them both, then eased them both down onto their sides. The thick carpet was almost as good as a mattress.

“I think that, for tonight”, Cas said slowly, “I would just like to cu..... um, hold you close in an extremely manly-like manner.”

Dean huffed, but Cas could feel the tension starting to leave him. He kissed the taller man's neck.

“No using the c-word, Cas”, Dean muttered. “'M not a princess.”

Cas reached round and gently massaged Dean's cock, which was already half-hard.

“I can see that!” he teased. “Did you order the pizza?”

“Delivery at nine”, Dean said. “It's still okay for me to have a meatfeast, is it?”

“For my beautiful mate, of course”, Cas smiled. “In the meantime, we can....”

“Cas!”

“Hold each other close in an extremely manly-like manner.”

Dean snuggled even closer.

“Love you”, he muttered.

“Love you too, cuddle-bunny!”

“Hey!”


End file.
